


Kaada minut siveltimellä, maalaa minut ehjäksi

by Giraffvinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Romantiikka, Suomi | Finnish, Voyeurism, erotiikka, voyerismi
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 20:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12565820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Hänen aaltoileva tanssinsa hyökyy ylleni ja uhkaa minut hukuttaa.





	Kaada minut siveltimellä, maalaa minut ehjäksi

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jolandina
> 
> Tämän ficin kuviot taistelivat hetken ranta!Rarryn kanssa, mutta nämä neitokaiset voittivat. Siis kun koitin miettiä HP-paritusta saamilleni LW15-bonuslyriikoille (ficin lopussa). Tilanne oli muuten helppo keksiä, kun olin vasta lukenut keskeneräisen Hermione/Gabrielle-ficcini alun ja siinä he päätyivät opiskelijabileisiin kovin hienoiksi laittautuneina. Ja olin vielä maininnut siinä keskeneräisessä ficissä, että Hemionekin kävi muutamaan otteeseen pyörähtämässä tanssilattialla x)
> 
> Niin! Ficci siis sijoittuu versumiin, jossa Hermione ja Gabrielle molemmat opiskelevat Britannian taikayliopistossa, molemmat ovat aikuisia \o/
> 
> Kiitokset lyriikoista Koiranruusuulle <3 ja #Mustepullolle puolestaan kiitokset sanasotailusta <3 jonka potkimana sain tän ficletin vihdoin puserrettua ulos. Iso käsi, kuten aina, myös luottobetalleni sieerralle, jota ilman tämä ficci olisi paljon, paljon huonompi <33
> 
>  
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_

Tuijotus tuntuu vaatteidenkin lävitse. Kuin tuhannet sormet minua hyväilemässä, katseet ihoani nuolemassa, sytyttämässä minut hehkuun, ilmiliekkiin. Tämä on elämääni, on ollut jo vuosia. Tunne on kotoisa ja olen oppinut elämään sen kanssa. Ei, en vain elämään. Olen oppinut imemään siitä voimaa, elämään _siitä_ , sillä onhan myös ulkonäköni osa minua siinä missä älykkyyteni ja henkevyyteni.

Mutta nyt kaikki keräämäni katseet vaipuvat sivustalle, taka-alalle, kunnes tunnen ne enää hipaisuina, taustamusiikkina todellisuuden bassotaajuuksien värähtelyjen lomassa. Ne herättävät sisälleni pienen liekin, mutta kun katson Hermionea, kaunista Hermionea, liekki kerää voimaa ja korventaa sisimpääni, rätisten ja hulmuten, ja minä tuijotan häntä kuin janoon kuoleva lähdettä.

Hänen lanteensa kieppuvat, huojuvat kuin norja puu tuulessa. Kapeat kädet nousevat pään yläpuolelle, laskeutuvat välillä alemmas hipoen kirsikanpunaista mekkoa aina helmaan saakka. Ja minä toivon joka kerran, että ne tarttuisivat kankaaseen ja nostaisivat sitä ylemmäs, jotta näkisin aivan kaiken, jotta voisin koskettaa hänen kermaista ihoaan ja suudella rintojensa nuppuja.

Liikahdan ja reiteni hieroutuvat yhteen. Olen niin märkä. Vedän alahuulen hampaideni väliin ja astun askeleen lähemmäs, kuin transsissa.

Hermione.

Haluan näykkiä hänen korvaansa ja kuiskia, mitä hän minulle tekee. Kertoa, kuinka hänen aaltoileva tanssinsa hyökyy ylleni ja uhkaa minut hukuttaa. Kuinka pelastukseni on tutkia hänen uumeniaan, maistaa hänen nesteitään, saada hänet unohtamaan oma nimensä. Sillä hän kuuluu minulle, ei kenellekään muulle. Haluan vapauttaa hänet kahleista ja paljastaa hänet maailmalle juuri sellaisena kuin hän on, täydellisenä juuri _minulle_. Haluan upottaa sormeni hänen sisäänsä ja saada hänet huutamaan nautinnosta. Haluan, voi luojani, haluan niin paljon. 

Rintani hipovat paljettimekkoni sisäpintaa ja puraisen huultani. Liikahdan jälleen ja voihkaisen ääneen, kun klitorikseni hieraisee juuri oikealla tavalla liukkaita poimujani. Hengitykseni on raskasta, mutta katseeni on vakaa, eikä se liiku pois kohteestaan, vaikka musiikki vaihtuukin nopeampaan ja Hermione avaa suljetut silmänsä ja astelee kohti keittiötä. Muutama hiussuortuva on karannut taidokkaalta nutturalta, jonka hänelle solmin. Nyt ne ovat liimaantuneet hänen pitkään niskaansa ja haluan, oi haluan, sipaista ne pois. Haluan kietoa käteni hänen kaulaansa, työntää sormeni hänen suuhunsa ja opettaa hänelle, millaista intohimo voi olla. Millaista rakkaus voi olla. Millaista se olisi minun kanssani.

Voi kuinka häntä palvoisin.

Kadotan hänet kulman taakse ja pudistan päätäni pojalle, joka astuu vierelleni kysymys silmissään. Olen valmis lähtemään. Ehkä kotona saan sanottua Hermionelle. Ehkä taivutan hänet sängylleni ja annan käsieni kertoa totuuden, jota huuleni pelkäävät lausua. Ehkä hän tulee vielä olemaan minun ja rakastaa minua, ei ketään muuta.

Ehkä hän ymmärtää, mitä kaikkea voisimme olla.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Luis Fonsi ft. Daddy Yankee — Despacito**  
>  (suomennos)
> 
> Tiedätkin, että olen jo jonkin aikaa katsellut sinua  
> Haluan tanssia kanssasi tänään  
> Näin katseesi kutsuvan minua  
> Näytä minulle, mitä polkua kuljen  
> Sinä, sinä olet magneetti ja minä olen metalli
> 
> Minä lähestyn ja suunnittelen  
> Pelkkä ajatuskin nostaa sykettäni  
> Nautin tästä enemmän kuin yleensä  
> Kaikki aistini anovat lisää  
> Tätä en saa tyriä
> 
> Hitaasti
> 
> Haluan hitaasti hengittää hiuksiesi tuoksua  
> Anna minun kuiskia asioita korvaasi  
> Jotta muistaisit minut, kun et ole kanssani
> 
> Hitaasti
> 
> Haluan hitaasti riisua sinut suudelmillani  
> Piirtää kuvioita labyrinttisi seinämille  
> Tehdä vartalostasi käsikirjoituksen
> 
> Haluan nähdä hiustesi tanssivan,  
> olla sinun rytmisi  
> Näytä minun huulilleni,  
> sinun lempipaikkasi
> 
> Anna minun ylittää vaara-alueesi  
> Anna minun aiheuttaa huokailusi  
> Kunnes unohdat sukunimesi
> 
> Jos pyydän sinulta suudelmaa, tule ja anna se minulle  
> Tiedän, että ajattelet sitä,  
> olen yrittänyt jonkin aikaa
> 
> Anna se, anna se
> 
> Tiedäthän, että kanssani sydämesi lyö "pam pam"  
> Tiedäthän, että hän etsii sitä "pam pam"  
> Tule maistamaan suutani, kuinka hyvin se sinut tuntee  
> Haluan, haluan, haluan tietää kuinka paljon rakkautta sinä kestät  
> Minulla ei ole kiirettä, haluan antautua matkalle  
> Aloitetaan hitaasti, sitten villimmin
> 
> Askel askeleelta, pehmeästi, pehmeämmin  
> Vähä vähältä lähestymme toisiamme  
> Kun suutelet minua niin taidokkaasti,  
> huomaan kuinka hienovaraisen katala oletkaan
> 
> Askel askeleelta, pehmeästi, pehmeämmin  
> Vähä vähältä lähestymme toisiamme  
> Sinun kauneutesi on palapeli  
> Mutta minulla on puuttuva palanen
> 
> Hitaasti
> 
> Haluan hitaasti hengittää hiuksiesi tuoksua  
> Anna minun kuiskia asioita korvaasi  
> Jotta muistaisit minut, kun et ole kanssani
> 
> Hitaasti
> 
> Haluan hitaasti riisua sinut suudelmillani  
> Piirtää kuvioita labyrinttisi seinämille  
> Tehdä vartalostasi käsikirjoituksen
> 
> Haluan nähdä hiustesi tanssivan,  
> olla sinun rytmisi  
> Näytä minun huulilleni,  
> sinun lempipaikkasi
> 
> Anna minun ylittää vaara-alueesi  
> Anna minun aiheuttaa huokailusi  
> Kunnes unohdat sukunimesi
> 
> Hitaasti ja rauhallisesti
> 
> Teemme sen Puerto Ricon rannalla  
> Kunnes aallot huokaavat, "luojani"  
> Jotta sinettini pysyy kanssasi
> 
> (Elias Ruokanen, Gustavo Alavedra)


End file.
